parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 2
Here is part two of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *Goofy Goof: (chuckling) Well, even though Jafar offered a huge reward for the capture of Gumball Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Merlock. *Merlock: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) Merlin, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. *Murfy: Well, good mornin', Merlock. *Merlin: Shh, Murfy. Shh! For you, Murfy, from Gumball Hood. (chuckling) *Murfy: Oh, God bless Gumball Hood. *Merlock: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do *Merlin: (whispers) It's Merlock! Hurry, hide it! Quick! *(Coins jingle) *Merlock: Lightning: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. *Murfy: Oh, take it easy on me, Merlock. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Merlock. *Lightning: I know, Uncle Grizzly, but you're way behind with your taxes too. *Merlin: Oh, have a heart, Merlock. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Uncle Grizzly. You'd better sit down and rest. (coins jangling as Murfy walks onward and sits down in his chair) *Murfy: Oh, thank you. Yes. *Merlock: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (Murfy wails as the coins pop out) *Merlin: Huh?! Oh no! *Murfy: It smarts, don't it, Murfy? But Jafar says that taxes should hurt. *Merlin: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! *Merlock: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) *(Merlock sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Rat. *Merlock: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Rat: Well, Mr. Merlock, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Lightning: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Rat: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! (opens the present) *Granny: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Merlock: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder mouse. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Rat. Merlock wishes you a happy birthday too. *Grandpa Lou: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. *Merlock: Hmm. Well. (chuckles as he talks the coins when Granny gasps) Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Grandpa Lou: Yes, stupid confound Merlock! Why does he always take taxes? *Granny: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Grandpa Lou: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Rat: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Lightning took my birthday present. *Grandpa Lou: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Rat: Gee whiz! It's Gumball Hood! *Gumball: (takes off his disguise) Happy birthday, son! *Rut: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Gumball: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Rat: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Gumball: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. (gives a bow to Rat) *Rut: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Gumball Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Tily: Not much like Mr. Gumball Hood. *Gumball: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Rat: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Rut: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Granny: Shh! Mind your manners. *Tily: Yes, mind your mattles. Gumball: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Rat: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Tily: Good-bye, Mr. Gumball Hood! Come again on my birthday! (the kids go off to play) *Granny: (chuckles) Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Gumball: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Granny: Oh, Gumball. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs